


Ripe for the Picking

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: kink_bingo, Food Sex, M/M, POV First Person, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-12
Updated: 2010-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark discovers that Lex has some of his favorite food on hand. Lex shares and then is very glad he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripe for the Picking

I glance at the clock in the corner of my laptop and notice that it's almost time for Clark to be delivering his family's produce. I close down the windows I had open and then shut my laptop. I'll just have time to get to the kitchen and pretend I'm there to get my own refreshment before Clark arrives. Or I could claim that I went down to help him, since cook was out on an errand for me, looking for a particular brand of caviar I really favored. Clark doesn't need to know that the errand was manufactured to get the cook out of the kitchen at the vital time. I like to have Clark to myself when he was here; everywhere else we meet, I have to share him with his parents or his friends.

Our friendship has been strained for the last year, but I still covet any time we can spend together. He doesn't come up to see me often anymore, not like he used to, so I've taken to going to him when I can make it look natural and unplanned.

I've just propped open the kitchen door, when I hear the unmistakable sounds of the Kent's pickup truck rattling its way towards the kitchen at the back of the mansion. I hurry over to the refrigerator and peruse the contents like I'm actually looking for something. I turn back to face the door when I hear Clark's footsteps on the flagstone walkway nearing the entrance.

"Clark, it's good to see you today. Is it time for another delivery already?"

I reel inwardly at the beautiful smile that crosses his face. I haven't been the recipient of too many of those recently. "Lex! Yeah, the weeks are flying by now that the weather is getting nicer."

He hefts the big box of produce onto the kitchen island like it weighs nothing, and I feel a small shiver work its way through my body at his casual display of strength and the ripple of muscle under his skin. My reaction is nothing new to me, and I shrug it off with the ease of long practice. He really is too attractive for his own good. I've said it before (at least in my own head), and I'll say it again, I don't understand how he can walk the streets of Smallville unmolested.

"Clark, may I offer you any refreshments? If you don't have anywhere to be right away, perhaps you'd like to come upstairs for a game or two of pool?" I get another big grin, and I bask in the warmth and genuine affection it contains. I'm not sure what's changed, but it feels like something has.

"That'd be great, Lex. Thanks." He rounds the island and looks to be about to unpack the box. I reach out to stop him, but he forestalls me by speaking first. "Its okay, Lex. Let me just help your cook out. I'll unpack th…"

I'd just been turning away to get some snacks to take with us, when he stops in the middle of his sentence. I pivot back to see what the problem is, and find him staring at a counter several feet away. I follow the direction of his gaze and don't see anything of interest beyond a bowl of fruit. I can't imagine that he's offended that I get some produce elsewhere. None of the items in that bowl are fruits that his parent's farm can provide.

"Clark, what is it?"

"You have pears! Lex, it's been so long since I've had one. May I?"

"Of course. Help yourself." I watch bemusedly as Clark all but runs around the island and over to the counter. When he gets there, he just stops and stares for a few seconds before finally reaching out to touch them.

He picks them up, one by one, and it looks like he's fondling them the way he runs his hands around the skin and squeezes ever so gently. I can feel my pants getting a little less roomy, and wonder if I've made a mistake in letting him have a pear as I watch him lay them all out in a line on the countertop.

"Clark, why haven't you had a pear in so long? You obviously really enjoy them."

When Clark turns to look at me his eyes are slightly glazed, and I catch my breath at the sight. "My mom stopped getting them several years ago. She said that we had so much of our own fruit on the farm that she didn't want to waste money at the grocery store anymore."

He turns back to the line of pears he'd created and runs his fingers over them again caressingly, lingering on one that has a longer neck than is usual before moving on. Finally, he settles on one and puts the others carefully back into the bowl.

I'm relieved that he's made his selection. It had been hard to watch his large hands sliding over the fruit so gently. It had brought back desires that I thought I'd buried long ago. I took a few deep breaths, trying to get my cock to subside.

"How did that pear get so lucky as to be chosen, Clark?" Talking seems to help the ache, and I finally feel my partial erection fade.

He turns around again, but hardly looks at me, his attention centered raptly on the fruit in his hand. He lifts it up to his nose and takes a deep breath, a beatific smile sliding onto his face. Apparently the show isn't over yet, and my cock starts to harden back up.

"It's the ripest, Lex. They taste the best when really ripe."

"Viva la ripe then, Clark. Enjoy." My voice sounds just a little weak to my own ears, but Clark looks so lost in the fruit that I doubt he notices. Then his tongue slides out and licks at the skin of the fruit. I barely manage to suppress a whimper.

I should leave the room, I know I should, but my feet are rooted to the floor and I can't get them to move. I'm grateful that I'm standing in front of the island and that it's between us. It's the perfect height to hide how my pants are starting to tent out.

When his mouth opens wide for the first bite I brace myself for everything and feel that I'm ready for whatever may happen. I'm not.

His teeth sink past the skin, into the flesh of the fruit, and his eyes close in bliss. He moans around the pulp in his mouth and when he lowers the pear a little it's all I can do to hold back a moan of my own.

Pear juice has turned his lips shiny and there's a little rivulet running down his chin. He swipes it up with a finger and then sucks the sticky digit into his mouth and slides it in and out in an effort to clean it off.

I see him swallow and then his tongue pokes from between his lips and slides all around the plush fullness of them. I lean towards him wanting to help him clean up, and I'm not sure if I should curse or thank the island for being in the way. It brings me to my senses a little, but doesn't last for long.

His eyes open and the look of desire in them almost knocks me to my knees. That it's directed at me, but isn't for me is almost more than I can bear.

"Ooooh, Lex! It's sooo good and sooo juicy. I'd forgotten just how much I like these. Mmmm, God, Lex, thank you for sharing one with me."

My cock throbs in my pants and the material is constricting more and more around my swollen flesh. The pants don't get any looser during subsequent bites, which are almost identical to the first one. Except for the increasingly pornographic noises. I can feel the desire coiling in my belly as Clark continues to eat the pear, although if this is just eating then the Kama Sutra is just a book.

A couple of bites back, I'd gripped the sides of the island to help ground me, but it wasn't working. Neither had the deep breaths I'd tried to take three bites back. All I'd done was take in the odor of the pear which had made me impossible harder. I glance quickly over at the remaining pears knowing I'd never be able to eat them without remembering this. Which means I'd better only eat them in private.

I start pressing forward into the island and gasp quietly at finally getting some friction against my aching cock. When Clark thrusts the pear towards me and asks me if I want a bite, I almost lose it. I twist away to hide my reaction to having that juice covered hand only an inch from my mouth. "No! I need to go. Good-bye."

I have to get out of the room. I'm going to come in my pants if I stay to watch him finish his unknowingly erotic display. I try to keep my words as minimal and quiet as possible. As oblivious as Clark is to people's attraction, I'm worried that my voice sounds too husky for even him to ignore. I pivot sharply and start heading to the door.

"Lex!"

I close my eyes in resignation at being denied my quick exit, but don't turn back around to face him. I do clear my throat a couple of times before speaking though. "What is it, Clark?"

"You never asked how I felt about having my mom suddenly stop buying my favorite fruit."

"I'm sure you must have been disappointed, Clark."

"You're right. I was disappointed for the longest time."

"But not anymore?"

"No. About six months ago…" I start as a hand lands heavily on my shoulder. I try to twist around, but the hand holds me in place. "…I watched…something…that clued me in. After that, I was just grateful to my mom for finding such a tactful way of making sure I didn't eat anymore pears."

I stiffen at his words, but before I can say or do anything, the arm on my shoulder drops to my waist and pulls me back into an erection that's as hard as mine. I moan at the feel of him at the crack of my ass, not bothering to stifle it this time.

He nuzzles into my neck until his mouth is right up against my ear. "I've clued into many things since I watched that…movie…some just took longer than others."

He nuzzles just under my ear and then sucks my lobe into his mouth. I feel a shudder work its way down my body, and he clenches me more tightly against him. With his other hand, he brings the pear up to my mouth again and releases my lobe with one last suck.

"Take a bite, Lex. Please."

I can't resist his huskily voiced request, and I don't want to anymore either. I open my mouth and take the messiest bite I can, scraping my teeth down the length of the area he's already eaten from, getting some of the fruity meat he'd left behind. I can feel juice running down my chin and small flecks of pear are on my lips as I start to chew. It's Clark's turn to moan.

He twists my head towards him and starts licking and sucking at my lips and chin, cleaning me of every hint of pear. I swallow hard and too soon, as I can feel the pear almost stretching my throat on the way down. It's just in time for Clark though, because he spins me around and pulls me into a deep kiss.

I can feel his tongue claiming every inch of my mouth, then nibbling on my upper lip right around my scar, and I slide my hands into his hair to pull him closer. At the same time, he's sliding his hands down to my ass to hold me in place as he rubs our erections together.

He breaks the kiss with a gasp and presses our foreheads together. "How long will your cook be gone?"

He sounds urgent. Desperate. Also, the puffs of his pear scented breath over my face are headier than any vintage wine I've enjoyed from my cellar. I'm hard pressed to remember he asked a question. Finally I do.

"It'll be a while. The closest place that carries the caviar I sent her for is in Granville."

His next words send me reeling more than five straight shots of whiskey ever have and makes me very glad I answered him.

"So, she's not likely to come back and be shocked if I fuck you on that island over there?"

I mutely shake my head no, and Clark immediately starts to strip me down. I'm naked almost before I know it and, just as casually as he'd lifted that box of produce earlier, he hoists me up onto the island, my legs dangling over the side. A shiver races through me as the cold marble meets the heated flesh of my ass. Or maybe the shiver is because Clark is shucking off his shirts, and I'm getting a chance to see his naked torso for the first time in…I can't think how long right now.

He leaves me for a moment and goes over to the bowl of fruit. He cuts another pear in half and starts walking back to me, crushing the fruit into a messy pulp with his hands as he moves forward. The scent of pear is strong in the air now, and I arch my back a little as I inhale. The smell is apparently now a potent aphrodisiac for me.

He tosses the mashed up pear to the sink and reaches for me with his sticky hands. I moan as his wet hands brush across my nipples. I throw my head back as he pinches and fondles them, and I shift on the warming marble, unable to keep still under the stimulation.

One hand falls away, and my disappointed moan turns into a shout as his hot mouth takes over the task and his free hand encircles my cock. I can feel him lapping up all the pear juice and then sucking and nibbling at my distended nipple, while lower down he's getting more juice all over my erection. I'm so close, and I just start to tense up when he just suddenly stops.

When I open my mouth to protest, he pushes in two fingers. I rapidly close my mouth around them and suck, working my tongue between them as well. It's his turn to close his eyes and moan, and he starts to fuck my mouth with his fingers. He pushes in a third, and I get to work on that one as well. By the time he slides them out of my mouth, the pear juice is all gone, they're glistening with saliva, and he's trembling from head to foot.

Clumsy with arousal, he moves that hand to my ass and I hastily lean back on my bent elbows and spread my legs to make it easier for him. I shudder as I feel his saliva slicked fingers rubbing against my entrance, and I lift my hips in silent invitation.

He takes me up on it, and I feel one finger slide in easily. I moan in encouragement and try to get some purchase to thrust, but can't quite manage it. Before I can gather my thoughts to figure out what to do, Clark is sliding in another finger. His thrusts are getting surer and when he twists them inside of me, he slides over that spot that never fails to send off sparks behind my eyelids. I'm pretty sure he did it accidentally, but he catches on quickly for someone I know is new to this. On his next twist, he brushes against it deliberately and my mouth opens soundlessly, any breath for speaking stolen by the pleasure he's making me feel.

His eyes are burning into mine as he thrusts in the third finger. I grunt a little as the saliva on his finger is almost dry, but I do my best to relax my muscles and open up for him. Soon the burn is lost in the pleasure, his three fingers filling me up, especially when he starts spreading them apart.

Clark turns his head away from me, and I hear him take a few deep breaths. I don't think I'm being egotistical when I say that he's doing it to gain some control. However, while he's looking away, he freezes. When he looks back he has a speculative look in his eye. Slowly he removes his fingers, and I'm expecting the next thing I feel to be his cock pushing its way inside me.

I brace for the pain, because I'm not willing to break the mood this time and insist on lube. I've had worse pain, and the fact that it's Clark would soothe a lot of it. Instead, I feel a slight breeze. I blink, and Clark is holding oil in one hand and a pear in the other. I start to ask, but then decide to let it go for now. Again, I don't want to break the mood.

I lick my lips and focus on the fruit. It's the long-necked one I saw him lingering over earlier. He puts down the oil, breaks the stem off the pear, and then sucks the long neck into his mouth. I moan as he starts fucking it in and out, making obscene noises as he does. When he finally pulls it out, I see that he's scraped off most of the skin with his teeth.

Lowering the fruit from his mouth, he looks at me with a question in his eyes. I give a slight nod, and he lowers the fruit further. I catch my breath as he slides it into me. It isn't that it feels that good by itself. As long-necked as it is for a pear, it's still much shorter than anything I'm used to having inside of me. It's also no thicker than Clark's three fingers. However, it feels very different, and it's Clark that's doing it. That right there is the biggest turn on. Clark Kent is fucking me in my own kitchen with a piece of fruit. I groan as the thought slides through my mind.

Clark's eyes darken further at the sound, and I see him fall to his knees. His eyes are level with the pear now, and I hear him moan at the sight. I try to lever myself up further to see him, and I'm just in time to see him lean forward and lick around my stretched opening.

I fall back with a cry, and I lift my feet to his shoulders so I can raise my hips up off the marble countertop. I feel him lick again, and I thrust forward into his mouth. My cock is bobbing against my stomach, and I long to touch myself, but don't dare. The instant I feel anything touching my erection I know I'll come, and I want this to last as long as possible.

After a few more tentative licks, Clark grows bolder and he presses his face against my ass. I can feel and hear him sucking at the fruit and then pushing his tongue against my rim, swirling around as far as he can go with the fruit in the way. He also continues to thrust the fruit in and out of me. On one trust in, I feel him pushing his tongue past my rim. I slap my hands onto the countertop and push against him as hard as I can, while I moan and toss my head back and forth. I tense up, on the edge of coming once more, when again he stops everything.

Clark slowly pulls the pear out of me, twisting it as he does so, and then rises to stand between my legs again. He tosses this pear towards the sink too and looks down at me. I swallow as his eyes burn into me as, without dropping his gaze, he unbuckles his pants and pushes them and his boxers down, stepping out of them and taking his shoes and socks off at the same time. I shudder at my first glimpse of his long, thick cock and then glance back at his face. I'm torn between wanting to get my mouth on his erection and a longing to lick the juice away from around his mouth. Clark doesn't give me a chance, though, as he pours oil into his hand (way more than he needs after everything he's done), and coats his cock. He shudders at the feel of his own hands on his erection, and I'm worried that he's about to lose it himself.

Taking some deep breaths, Clark finds the control he needs to continue. Gripping me by the thighs, he pulls me forward until my ass is hanging off the countertop, and then he pushes until my legs are raised high in the air. He spreads my ass cheeks wide and he lines up against my relaxed opening. I shudder at the sheer intensity of the moment, and at the feeling of rightness that steals over me.

He presses into me, and I moan when the head of his cock works past that first ring of muscle. He feels so incredibly good and he isn't even all the way in yet. I breathe out as Clark presses in further and suddenly he's all the way in. He freezes against me and his wide eyes look down into mine.

I lever myself up and he whimpers as I do, the changing angle making my passage squeeze around him more. I sling an arm around his neck and pull him closer. He helps me out by bending down and I capture his lips in a kiss. I put all my pent-up emotion into it, as well as my happiness that this is happening between us at last. Clark's return kiss has just as much emotion in it, and when I pull away he stares into my eyes as he immediately starts to thrust.

The thrusts are fast and powerful and my cock slaps against my belly at the force he uses. I love it. I stay levered up and push myself against him as best as I can. He watches my cock move in time to his thrusts, and his rhythm becomes increasingly erratic. He grabs my erection and rubs a thumb over the head. I feel my orgasm about to crash over me when he floods my ass with his come. The warmth spreading through me, the sight of him lost in pleasure, and his thumb, which continues to rub at the head of my cock, soon have me arching into him and coming all over his hand and my stomach.

I collapse back onto the countertop, grateful for the coolness against my now overheated skin. Clark bends over and lays his head on my chest, resting his torso against mine. After a few minutes to recover, I raise my hands. One I drape over his shoulders, caressing him as I do, and the other I use to card through his hair. I love the feeling of the silky strands gliding between my fingers.

I nuzzle into his hair and press a kiss against his temple. We're going to have a lot to talk about eventually. Among other things, I'm going to want to know what prompted this sudden reversal in Clark's behavior and how he'd gotten the oil he used so quickly. However, for now I just plan on enjoying my new lover's weight resting against me and the feeling of the juice from my new favorite fruit drying on my body.


End file.
